Hulk Nicknames The Avengers
by RobinXVIII
Summary: When the Hulk comes out to protect Bruce Banner it is up to the Avengers to calm him down. But what will happen when they find out what the Hulk calls them and how he feels about them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **This is the first piece of fanfiction that I have ever written and finished. I am still editing the last part but I hope that you like this. I don't own the Avengers or have any right to them. Any and all mistakes are mine own.**

 **Tony**

It was a normal evening in the Avengers Tower, well as normal as it could be. Tony was stood at the bar where he could keep an eye on the entire room and have a conversation with JARVIS without anyone ears dropping. However JARVIS had currently disappeared, something he always did when Director Fury was around. Oh well, thought Tony and went back to watching the other Avengers. Steve had stood up when Fury entered the room and was now in deep conversation with the Director about something. Tony hoped that it wasn't another surprise mission, he'd had enough off those for one week. But seeing as Steve was the one holding forth in the conversation, it probably wasn't about that. Thor on the other hand had taken up an entire sofa and one of the chairs, he was reading a book that Jane had given him about Norse mythology. Currently he was going through it and chuckling to himself while scribbling notes in the margins. He had spread himself out, nearly breaking the sofa as he collapsed onto it, throwing his hammer onto the chair beside him. That chair had sunk into the floor, great thought Tony. He turned to look at Clint and Nat. Clint, with his aversion to chairs, was perched on the back of the sofa trying to catch popcorn in his mouth. If Clint hadn't been a skilled assassin and gymnast then Tony would be wondering how he hadn't fallen off backwards yet. Nat was sucking on Cherry pips, from the large bowl in her lap, she seemed to the pips to the actual cherries. She looked like she was in deep thought but Tony figured that she was quietly surveying the room and sizing up the three men who had entered. In actual fact Nat wasn't surveying the room. It had taken a long time but she was learning to relax, and she figured that Clint was surveying the three men. He wasn't. Which was why the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents that Fury had brought with him had managed to slip away unnoticed.

They were getting ready to start their James Bond movie marathon part seven. It was meant to be part two but a mixture of alien invasions, evil mad scientists, Thor being in Asgard, Tony or Bruce blowing something up and one or more of the team being away on a secret mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. (Tony was convinced that Fury didn't want them to have this movie marathon. Which was fair. One of them had ended with the Hulk and Thor destroying a brand new quinjet and levelling and entire floor of Avengers Tower, as it was now called by everyone but Tony. He had paid for it, designed it and helped build it. In fairness that was mostly Thor's thought, but Tony still got the blame.) Meant that they hadn't gotten around to it.

However, tonight was going to be different thought Tony, they were all here, except Bruce who was just changing after another explosion in the lab. But he'd be here in a minute and Fury would have to leave. It wasn't that Fury didn't like Bruce, he liked Bruce, he just wasn't too sure about the other guy and knowing what Bruce looked like Fury would leave thinking that the other guy might make a show if he stayed and talked business. Why was Fury here thought Tony? He normally sent Coulson or Hill. Tony liked Coulson he wasn't so uptight, he let them have their movie night, Hill also but she was a bit like Fury always so focused on the job. Whenever Fury showed up it was because something was in trouble or because he wanted to just hang out with them and Tony could count the number of times that that had happened on one hand. So what was Fury doing here tonight, of all nights? This was confirming Tony's theory though that Fury didn't want them to have a movie marathon. Tony wasn't quite sure why, I mean Fury didn't watch movies, everyone was certain of that.

Tony looked at his watch and frowned slightly, Bruce should be here by now. It never took Bruce long to change, years spent waking up naked after he changed Tony guessed. Also Bruce was the one who had set this all up, mainly to shut Tony up about it. Tony looked back at Fury, something was different. Hadn't he brought two agents with him? He was sure that Fury hadn't come alone. Tony looked around again. No one was paying much attention to him. Good, thought Tony as he started to slip out of the room. He'd find Bruce maybe make him a tiny bit angry, just for dramatic affect and then push the scientist in front of Fury, which would definitely make Fury leave.

Just as Tony was working out how to make Bruce go a little green, the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents that Fury had brought with him came flying through the wall. Great, thought Tony now I have to re-build that wall, again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nat**

Nat looked up from where she was sat, choosing out her next cherry. It was a delicate process. She must remember to thank Bruce for buying them. She was the only one in the Tower who really liked them. Both Tony and Clint hated them with a passion and Steve had nearly thrown up when he tired one. Nat hadn't even offered one to Thor, knowing that he would eat the lot in seconds, there didn't seem to be anything that Thor didn't like. Bruce liked them, the reminded him off home. When Nat had asked if Betty used to buy them for him, Bruce's face had filled with pain and angry for a brief second before showing no emotions. He hadn't answered Nat's question, he'd just left. She also knew that he was trying to get her to trust him, not like. Nat didn't know if she would ever like Bruce, she was too scared off the big guy and she could never quite read Bruce. But trust. Maybe one day. She trusted him to get the job done and for the big guy to help them but she didn't fully trust him and they both knew it. The cherries were Bruce's olive branch.

Nat glared at the two S.H.I.E.L.D who were lying unconscious on the floor. She had thought they were dead at first but no they were still breathing, surprising, considering what had thrown them through the wall. When had they entered, had they come in with Fury? Nat sighed to herself and placed the bowl of Cherries on the table in front of her, she should have been paying attention. Quickly surveying the scene Nat worked out that a few things. One that no had noticed the agents had slipped out and two that neither of the agents were going to be on any bodies good side once they realised why they were here. Slipping silently over to the two men Nat took the needle from the hand of one of the agents. The end had snapped, most likely were they had tried jabbing it into the scientist. Nat stood up and looked quietly at Clint, passing all the information over with her eyes and a slight twitch of her hand. Clint nodded and moved to tie the two agents up. Steve looked at her somewhat confused. She tossed him the needle and moved to help Tony and Fury up, seeing as they had both been hit by either the agents of pieces of the wall.

"What the hell is that about Fury?" Tony screamed when he saw the needle. Nat knew that he had worked out what was going on and that because Tony was closest to Bruce, he was likely to lose it and get in a shouting match which wouldn't be helpful when he arrived. "I told you that he is under my protection here, anything you do against him will be considered an attack against me." No one had ever seen Tony this angry before. Steve stepped in to calm down the situation.

"He's under our protection Fury. I thought that you had agreed to leave him alone." Steve placed his hand on Tony's shoulder pulling out of the Directors face. Thor at this moment had finished putting the furniture back in its place and decided to join them, helping Steve to separate Tony and Fury.

"I have no idea what you mean. Two of my agents have just been thrown through a bunch of walls. And you are telling me that this is my fault." Fury and Tony glared at each other for a while, until Thor choose to speak up.

"What is meaning to attack us? To strike us at our very core." Nat rolled her eyes. Thor was always a little over dramatic on the language.

"I understand that all of you are upset but listen to me. S.H.I.E.L.D has not and will not touch Doctor Banner or the Hulk unless deemed necessary. These men will be questioned but I did not sanction anything on Doctor Banner. Or the Hulk." Fury crossed his arms. Nat felt Tony strain against Steve and Thor. Fury had just made everything worse she thought.

Just as Tony was about to answer, a roar echoed throughout the Tower. Oh great, thought Nat, turning to face the green boulder that was currently heading straight at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**HULK**

Hulk had been asleep when Banner woke him. The Hulk did not want to wake up. He was tired. He had spent yesterday smashing things, lots of things. He smiled at the memory. Hulk liked to smash things. He was not sure why but Hulk found smashing things fun. He grumbled and Banner tried to wake him again. What did he want? Banner had only woken the Hulk a few times. Hulk liked those times, and Banner was calling on him more and more now that he had found others like him. Not like the Hulk. The Hulk was special, different, uniq...ue. Hulk decided that he did not like that word. Hard to say.

He tried to go back to sleep, but Banner kept poking him. Hulk grumbled again. Why would Banner not leave him alone? He left Banner alone, most of the time. Hulk felt Banner forcing him to open his eyes. Fine thought Hulk. Maybe Banner wants me to smash things. He would like that. It did not matter much that he was tired.

Hulk opened his eyes and let out a roar. Two men had forced Banner back into a corner and had trapped him there. Hulk was angry. He tried to fight his way out, but Banner held him back. Banner and Hulk struggled against other for some time. Why would Banner not let him out? Banner had woken him had he not? Hulk wanted to smash these two men. He did not like them. They were scaring Banner. That made Hulk angry. Hulk started to sulk and kept on trying to force Banner to let him out.

Banner stopped. Hulk was confused for a moment, until he saw that one of the men had a needle. Banner hated needles more than anything. More than the Hulk. It hurt the Hulk that Banner hated him, but Hulk could tell that Banner was starting to change his mind. Banner had woken him up for a start. When Banner had stopped fighting the Hulk had forced himself into the open. He could feel Banner hiding in his head, shaking. Banner was still scared. Hulk saw the memory of the man stabbing Banner.

Evil men. Evil men hurt Banner. Hulk smash, he asked. Hulk smash, thought Banner. He smiled scaring the two men. They had backed up when the Hulk appeared. They started to run. Hulk smiled even more he liked it when they ran. More fun when he smashed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clint**

Clint turned to face the Hulk as he raced full pelt into the room. He saw Nat and Fury reach for weapons that they had hidden about themselves. Not a good idea he thought. The Hulk came to stop in front of the two men. He let out a roar.

"SMASH." Hulk shouted, pointing at the two unconscious men.

"NO!" They all cried. Steve stepped forward. "Hulk you can't smash them. They are agents of S.H. .D. We understand that what they did was wrong, but you can't just kill them." Steve crossed his arms and straightened himself up to his full height, trying to make Hulk listen thought Clint. He knew that it wouldn't work.

"HULK SMASH." Cried the Hulk. "HULK SMASH." They all looked at each other, none of them quite sure what to do. None of them knew how to get Doctor Banner back, normally it just sort of happened. Clint saw Fury step forward. This was a bad idea, the Hulk didn't really like Fury. After all he had used Doctor Banner and built a cage for him. Clint knew that someone should stop Fury and a quick look at Nat showed that she had come to the same conclusion. He looked at his team. The Hulk hadn't listened to Steve, so he was out. Thor was just Hulk's punching bag. Tony may work, the Hulk liked Tony, had even saved his life but Tony wasn't the most diplomatic of people. So he was out. Nat was scared of the Hulk, even if she would never admit it, he scared her. Great, thought Clint, it's down to me. The only problem was Clint didn't know what to do.

"Fury smash." He cried. Everyone turned to look at him, confused. Clint slightly raised his eyebrow at them and gave a slight shrug of the shoulders. The team gave varying looks of consent, expect for Fury who just looked mad that Clint had cut him off. He was going to pay for that in some way, Clint just knew it.

Clint turned back to face the Hulk. Here we go, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hulk**

When Hulk had caught the two men he had smashed them into the ground a few times, before throwing them at the wall. They ended up going through at least five walls, but Hulk did not care. They had hurt Banner. Banner was still hiding in the back of his mind. This just made Hulk angrier.

Hulk roared and raced after the two men. Hulk wanted to smash.

The two men had been tied up. Hulk paused when he saw the others. He smiled to himself they would let him smash, they liked Hulk smashing. Then Hulk sighed, Eye was here. Hulk did not like Eye. Banner did not trust Eye. Hulk thought that it was because Eye only had one eye. Eye might not let Hulk smash evil men.

"SMASH." He shouted pointing at the evil men.

"NO!" Everyone cried at him. Hulk did not understand. Why could Hulk not smash evil men? Evil men had hurt Banner. The one that Hulk called Ice stepped forward. Banner had tried to get him to call him Captain, but Hulk did not like long words. And Iron called him Ice, so why could Hulk not? Ice went on at Hulk about something. Hulk thought that it was about why they would not let Hulk smash the evil men. Ice kept on talking and Hulk did not like long words or sentences. They confused him. Banner liked long sentances. Hulk thought that Ice thought that Banner and Hulk were same thing. Hulk frowned. Hulk was not Banner. Banner was not Hulk.

"HULK SMASH." He cried. "HULK SMASH."

He saw them all look at each other. Then Eye took a step forward. Hulk did not like Eye. Eye liked long sentences. Hulk thought about smashing Eye when Clint shouted at Hulk.

"Fury smash."

Hulk liked Clint. Clint was nice to Hulk and Banner. Clint did not shout at Hulk. He let Hulk smash things. Sometimes helped him to smash things. Hulk saw that they all gave Clint strange looks. Then Hulk thought about what Clint had said. Fury was what Banner called Eye. Hulk could feel Banner agreeing with Clint. Fury smash evil men. Hulk did not like the idea. He wanted to smash evil men. But Banner and Clint wanted Eye to smash. Maybe Eye would be kinder to Banner if Hulk let him smash evil men.


	6. Chapter 6

CLINT

They all watched Hulk. Waiting for a reaction. If Hulk wanted to smash the two men then he would. There would be nothing that they could do to stop him.

Clint watched waiting with the others. He hoped that the Hulk understood what he had said. For what Banner had told them about the Hulk, and that was sparse to say the least, Clint had gotten the impression that the Hulk wasn't as stupid as they all thought.

He looked up at the big guy, come on he thought. The Hulk tipped his head to the side as if he were thinking. Clint figured that he was probably talking to Banner, he assumed that was how it worked. He must remember to ask the Doctor about it. Though he doubted Banner would give him an answer.

Just as Clint had worked out what he thought was a good set of questions to ask the Doctor, when he returned, the Hulk grunted. Clint smiled to himself. Banner had clearly convinced Hulk to let Fury take care of the two agents. But the Hulk clearly wasn't happy with the decision. Well at least they knew that they could reason with the Hulk from now on, well to an extent Clint thought.

Clint nodded back at the Hulk who gave him a slight glare. Somehow Clint was able to hold back the laugh. The Hulk glaring should have been scary if not for the fact that he had unceremoniously sat down with his arms crossed.

Fury had taken this as a yes and dragged the two agents out of the room with a backwards glance at the Avengers letting them know that he wasn't done with his earlier speech and that this had just given him the material for another lecture.

Once Fury was out of the room the rest of the team turned to look at Clint, as if waiting for him to wave a magic wand and bring Banner back. Seeing as no one had as of yet worked out a way of getting Banner back without the Hulk falling asleep or wanting to change, Clint wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do.

Sighing to himself he turned back to look at the Hulk, who was just sitting, staring at Clint.

"Hey Big Guy," Clint started knowing that if he wasn't careful then the Hulk would get very angry, "You want to..." Clint could not remember what Banner had called it, "errr let Banner come out and play?"

Out of the side of his eye he saw Nat question what he was doing. Well considering she wasn't doing anything she could just shut up. Clint hoped that he had conveyed that message to her. If he had Nat didn't stop the look just rolled her eyes and closed her hand tighter around her gun. Clint sighed again. Guns weren't going to help the situation in any way.

He looked back at the Hulk waiting for an answer. Clint got an answer. Just not the one he wanted.

"No."

Great.

"Why not Big Guy?" Tony asked. Clint wasn't going to complain. This was Stark's house, well Tower, after all. If he wanted to push the Hulk then Clint was going to let him.

"No." Was the only reply that they could get out of the Hulk for the next ten mintues. By that time they were all past the point of caring if they upset the Hulk. Stark could afford the damages. This had meant that their questions had gotten more and more personal and somewhat intimidating. Seeing that both the team and Hulk were getting tired of this approach Clint went for a different angle.

"What does Banner say about all this?" Again with the stares from the team, they really weren't helping. But it got the response from Hulk, well they got an answer that wasn't no out of him, which Clint was going to take as a win.

"Banner want out." The Hulk looked at Clint as if daring him to ask why Hulk wouldn't let Banner out. Clint saw the slight smile, knowing that he had the same smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't you let Banner out Hulk?" Maybe playing the Hulk's game would get him to let Banner out. It was worth a try. Seeing as no one else seemed to have any better ideas. Or any ideas for that matter.

"Banner not trust."

The team froze.

"Who doesn't Banner trust Big Guy?" Stark asked, with the confidence that of course Banner trusted him. Clint shock his head, he already knew the answer.

"All you."

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this. I will be posting more chapters soon. I have been a little busy this past week. To everyone who reviewed thank you for what you said it was all really helpful. I never expected my first fanfic to get much attention so this has all been amazing. I will be posting other fanfics but this is my main one for now.**

 **Again thank you to everyone who reads this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hulk**

Hulk watched Eye drag the two evil men out. He had wanted to smash evil men, but Banner had con...convin...ed, (Hulk decided he hated long words, wanted to smash them,) Hulk to let Eye take evil men. Eye would smash Banner said.

Banner wanted to come out now. Banner wanted control, Hulk had done his job. Team also wanted Banner back. Hulk would not change, Hulk had not finished his job. Hulk had decided that he had a new job. Make Team turst Banner. Then Banner would trust Team.

Hulk crossed his arms and sat down. The Tower groaned under his weight but Hulk was here to stay.

Clint started talking to Hulk. He wanted Hulk to let Bruce, "Come out and play." Hulk saw Red give Clint a funny look. He liked Red. Bruce liked Red. But Red did not like Bruce or Hulk. Red was scared of Hulk.

Team was scared of Hulk. Team was scared of Banner. Not Tin. Tin liked Bruce. Tin wanted Bruce to let Hulk out. To play. Hulk was not sure of Tin. Tin poked Banner. Banner was fighting with Hulk. Banner wanted to be in control.

"No."

Hulk heard Bruce groaning in his mind. The Team looked confused. Normally Banner would come back after the Hulk was done smashing. But Hulk wanted to talk. So Hulk was going to talk.

Tin asked Hulk why he wouldn't let Banner out. Hulk just said no. This brought him more confused looks, while Clint tried again. Hulk told Clint that Banner wanted out. He smiled and saw Clint smiled back at him. Clint liked Hulk and Hulk liked Clint.

Hulk knew what Clint would ask. So he answered while Banner groaned in the back of his mind.

He saw Clint shake his head as Tin asked him who Banner did not trust.

"All you."

Hulk was going to help Banner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nat**

Nat watched as the Hulk made himself comfortable. Hearing that the Big Guy called Fury, Eye had been funny. But now that they Hulk had told them that Banner didn't trust any of them made her think.

She had never had a great relationship with the Doctor. It had started out with her lying to him about why S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him to come in and the cage that Fury had. And then him Hulking-out on her and trying to attack her, had made things worse. The guy had then run away which Nat had been angry about. He couldn't even bring himself to say sorry. (Neither of them had brought the incident up since.)

He had come back to help them in New York but afterwards she noticed that he would avoid her. She couldn't blame him, she avoided him too. Neither of them was comfortable around the other and that much was clear when they were near one another.

She also wasn't the most open of the team, or the most welcoming. But then either was he.

Taking a seat at the bar she thought about how she could become more comfortable around the guy. It was something that she had been meaning to work on, but had been putting off. For stupid reasons she now realised. Being more comfortable around Banner and understanding more about him would be good for the team and would allow her to predict a Hulk-out better. Clint seemed to have struck up a friendship with Banner, so the least she could do was try.

As she thought about it she noted how Bruce seemed like a nice enough guy and Nat realised with a start she found him kind of attractive. Not he'd a part of the mission attractive but off-duty kind of attractive. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she would try and find a good excuse to find out what it was.

She made herself more comftable waiting for someone to make the next move. There were too many people here for her liking. Not if she was to make this work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thor**

Thor was still trying to work out why the Hulk was upset at all of them. He understood that trust was important for a team, but the Hulk seemed to trust them and Thor had never quite understood what Banner did when he wasn't the Hulk. In fact Thor would have quite liked it if Banner was the Hulk more often. Thor did enjoy the man's company but he didn't understand him. He understood the Hulk and Banner seemed to be the opposite of the Hulk in every way and Thor wasn't sure how to connect with the man.

Maybe that was why the Hulk was upset at them. To them the Hulk was more important than Banner. They all saw what the Hulk did, but none of them saw what Banner did. Stark would always talk about what he was doing but Banner never did.

Thor knew that he worked with Stark but Thor had never been able to grasp what they were doing. Banner had tried to explain it to him a few times, however Thor had never had much time for learning. That had been Loki's joy. Loki would have gotten on with Banner, (If he hadn't tried to invade the Earth and killed many of its people.) Thor had never understood Loki and now Thor realised that he had never bothered to try and understand his brother.

Looking at the Hulk, Thor realised that this was his chance to do what he should have done with Loki. To listen. To talk.

Thor watched and waited for someone to say something. This was something best done alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Steve**

Taking a seat of one of the chairs and turning it slightly to face the Hulk, Steve thought about what had just been said.

He knew that Banner didn't really trust any of them. Something that Steve understood. He had never expected Banner to trust any of them. Steve had not even expected Banner to stay after New York. The fact that he had had taken them all by suprise and it had taken them all a little while to get used to the man. They were extra careful around the man, wary of causing a Code Green.

In fact as far as Steve knew only Clint and Tony seemed to seek out Banner's company.

Tony had been the one to convince Banner to stay in the first place and they both now spent a rather large amount of their time playing in one of the many labs at Avengers Tower. Steve had never quite understood what it was they were doing in there. (He was still catching up on all the time that he had lost.)

He wasn't sure what Clint and Banner did when they were together. They had grown closer a few months ago and the Archer now spent part of his time with the Doctor. They would be tucked away in Banner's lab, hiding out in one of their rooms or no one would be able to find them for hours, or days on end.

Nat was somewhat sacred of Banner after he'd Hulked-out on her and Thor seemed to prefer the Hulk to Banner.

Steve wasn't quite sure what he thought of Banner. He understood that what he did with Tony was important, but to Steve the Hulk was a more important member of the team. Maybe it was that, he thought. They had all accepted the Hulk but they hadn't accepted Banner. As their leader Steve always thought about what was best for the team and having the Hulk on their side was one of those things. But he had never thought about Banner. That was what Tony did.

It was time he thought about Banner and the Hulk as two different people. Maybe try and learn more about what it was that Banner did.

He sat and waited. Someone needed to speak but not him. He was meant to be their leader, but he had forgotten about Banner. And he couldn't forgive himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tony**

Seeing the Hulk had been enjoyable at first, but now Tony didn't know what to do. For once he was lost for words.

He took a seat at the bar, a stool between him and Nat. Tony thought of Bruce as one of his friends. (And he didn't have many, not many that he would consider a friend anyways.)

Bruce had been different. The scientist didn't care about Tony's wealth or that he could buy almost anything and do almost anything with it. In fact the man shyed away from all of that. Anytime Tony would suggest anything that involved money or would buy Bruce something, the man would go very red and find the earliest possible moment to run away and hide. It was funny to Tony as he couldn't understand the Doctor's reaction. It had taken him months to get Bruce to even agree to having a salary, considering everything he did around the Tower. And even then it wasn't a large salary and Tony knew that Bruce gave most of it away to chairty. It was sweet.

It was one of the reasons that Tony had warmed to the scientist and tried to make him feel welcome. After New York he knew that Bruce would just disappear and Tony didn't want to lose him. Not after he had just found someone that he could do science with and someone who understood it. Most importantly Bruce would put up with Tony, and not many people would do that.

When Bruce had agreed Tony had known that he would have to work towards gaining the man's trust. People always thought that Tony was somewhat lazy and didn't really work for anything. They were wrong, and a little right. Tony only worked at things that he thought worthwhile. And getting Bruce to trust him was something he considered very worthwhile.

Hearing from the Hulk that Banner didn't trust any of them, not even him, had hurt more than he wanted to admit. He thought that he had been making progress. Apprently not.

Maybe he didn't know Bruce as well as he thought he did. He knew Bruce the scientist and Bruce the Doctor but he didn't know Bruce. That was the problem. Tony hadn't thought about getting to know all of Bruce. Only the parts that he saw as important. Bruce wasn't a person he was his playmate and he would have to change that.

Tony waited for someone to say something. He wanted to help his friend but he wasn't sure how.


	12. Chapter 12

**Clint**

He had known that this day would come at some point, but he had hoped that it would be Bruce saying it. And not to the whole team at once.

Both he and Clint had danced around this topic. They both liked one another and considered the other a friend. Ever since Bruce had found out that he was deaf and Clint had found out about Bruce's notebook, they had been spending time together. Bruce would come down and watch him shot, while he would join the Doctor in his lab. They would talking about everything and nothing. What had come as a shock to both of them was that they had more in common than they first thought.

They had even started having TV nights. (Bruce had missed a lot while on the run and being an hired killer didn't really leave much time for nights in. Unless on a stake out.) Catching up on the decades worth of TV that they had both missed. It normally came about because neither of them could sleep and they didn't want to be alone.

Finding each other meant that they had both found someone who could understand what they went through.

Bruce had told Clint that he wanted to trust him, (In fact out of them all the Hulk trusted Barton the most,) but that he was so unused to trusting people that Banner was finding it a little harder. Clint had told him to take all the time he needed and that he understood.

It had taken Clint years to completly trust Nat and she said the same about trusting him. Clint knew how far Bruce had come to even tell Clint that. It had only been a ten months ago that they avoided each other.

Looking round at the others he could see that they were thinking about what the Hulk just said. But none of them wanted to say anything back. Hopeing that it was because they were thinking about why Banner didn't trust them and how to change that he took a step forward.

This wasn't going to be easy or enjoyable, but at least Hulk had brought the topic to light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hulk**

Hulk saw that Bow was going to say something. He had seen them all thinking. They were not ready. Not yet. But they wanted to be. Hulk could see that.

Standing up he shook his head. He saw them all turn to him.

"Learn to trust alone."

He really was not good with words. Bruce was good with words. Hulk was good with smashing.

He turned and left. But not before making a sign with his hand at Bow. Bruce liked Bow and Bow had been about to speak. Bow would be a good start.

They all needed to trust Bruce and Bruce needed to trust them. But Hulk knew that it would not work if they were all there.

He started to hum the lullably that Bruce's mother would sing to him as a child as he made his way back to Bruce's room. Growing smaller and less green as he walked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bruce**

By the time they were back in Bruce's rooms, (Tony having given him and extra door, just for the Hulk,) it was Bruce who was in control again.

This day could not have gotten any worse. A couple of machines in his lab had been broken and in the middle of fixing them Tony had dragged him off to work on one of the Iron Man suits. Not that Bruce minded, it was just that he wa tired from the Code Green earlier in the week. He hadn't really eaten since and sleep had been hard to come by. Clint had been on a mission with Nat, so there was no one for him to turn to.

Thor had only shown up that afternoon, just before Clint and Nat. And once Tony found out that all the Avengers were in the same place, at the same time without anything S.H.I.E.L.D or Avenger things to do, he had declared a movie night. Something that Bruce was never to keen on. It brought back memories from his childhood and they could never agree on a movie.

Moving quickly through the rooms, he packed his bag. Once he was done he moved to go and grab his other bag from the lab. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone but he was half certain that it would be permeant.

Bruce had known that he would have to leave sometime. Nothing good ever happened to him and if it did then either the Hulk or he found someway to ruin it.

He had shouldered his bag and was about to pull himself up into the ceiling, (Clint had shown him how one night when neither of them could sleep. And Bruce could make his way to the lab that way, or just hide up there for a while. Even Clint hadn't found him the last few times he done it,) when he heard a knock on his door.

Throwing his bag up and Bruce replaced the ceiling tile. He opened the door.

 **Sorry it took me so long to post this. I knew what I wanted to do next but I wasn't quite sure how so I ended up going through a few different versions.**

 **There are mentions of CLINT OPENS UP, another one of mine, so read that if some you want the background on Clint and Bruce's friendship. Also CLINT AND BRUCE COME OUT TO PLAY.**

 **Please review and tell what parts you like, who you think is at the door and what you guys would like to see.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has liked this or followed it. It means so much to know that people want to read this and know what is going to happen next.**

 **The next few chapters should be coming soon. I don't know how long this will be so.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Steve**

No one had moved after the Hulk had left. They still hadn't quite wrapped their head's around what had been said. And then the Hulk had just walked off. Steve knew that the Other Guy was right. Trying to fix this wouldn't work if they were all together. This was something that had to be done alone.

Once the Hulk had left Barton had turned to face the team. For some reason he had taken up the role of leader for this task. Steve wasn't going to complain. This was one task he didn't want to do. He could be Captain America, saving the world, but he wasn't sure how to be Steve Rogers, saving his team.

"Steve. You should go and talk to him." The Archer for some reason seemed to think that he should go first. But before Steve had a chance to ask why Clint continued on. "Tony you go after Steve, and Thor you go after Stark. I'll go next and then Nat will go last."

Clint didn't wait for a reply and just left. The rest of the team just looked at each other and then one by one left the room.

Steve could understand most of Clint's orders. Having Tony and Clint, the people that Banner was closest too, dividing the rest of the team up made sense. But he wasn't quite sure why Clint had put Nat last.

He thought about this as he made his way to Banner's room. It seemed the most likely place for the man to go, (If he went to the labs then there was a chance that he might bump into Stark.) Steve had seen the looks that had passed between the Russian and the scientist, but he hadn't paid much attention to them. Nat wouldn't risk the team and had once told him that she had never really had a crush on anyone. And Banner didn't trust any of them, so.

It took him only a few minutes to arrive at Banner's door and he silently thanked Clint that he was first. Not that that was going to make this task any easier. None of them liked talking about their feelings, Banner least of all. But now that the Hulk had brought the issue to the table, they would have to address it. And each going first meant that he had a good idea of how Banner would be feeling.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Taking a deep breath he watched it open, showing a startled half-naked Banner.

"We need to talk."

Banner stepped back letting Steve into his room. All or nothing, he thought.

 **Sorry** **, it's taken me a while to update this story. It might be a while before another update is made. I know where I want the story to go but I'm not to sure with how it's coming out. I will try and get it out as soon as possible.**

 **I also just had a power cut which meant I had to re-write a few chapters. More will be coming soon.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if there is anything that you would like to see. Reviews let me know that you guys want more.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO MARVEL OR ANY OF THE AVENGERS.**


	16. Chapter 16

The one person he wasn't expecting was Steve.

STEVE

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Banner stepped back, allowing Steve in. He watched as Banner closed the door behind him and headed to his room for a top. Steve hadn't remember feeling this nervous for a long time.

He took in the room around him. There wasn't much to it. Steve knew that his room was bare, but Banner only had the essentials. There were a few personal items dotted around the room. If Steve hadn't known that someone was living here, then he would have considered it abandoned.

BANNER

While Steve was taking in his surroundings, Bruce was considering leaving them.

He left the tower every few months for days at a time. And thinking it through, he was due another one of his 'holidays' as Clint called them. That was another mystery to Bruce, (along with why Captain America was currently standing in the next room), why the archer came along on his 'holidays'. He had even planned the last one.

Finding a top Bruce weighed the pros and cons of either facing Steve or being hunted by an angry Clint Barton.

He went with Steve.

STEVE

Steve was also making an important decision.

About if he should open a window. It was strangely hot for the middle of winter.

Banner re-entered the room before Steve had made his decision. Steve could see that Banner was trying hard not to fidget.

"I only have herbal tea or water."

They were both standing around, neither quite looking at the other. If felt rude to say no to Banner's offer, but Steve knew that he wouldn't drink it. He didn't want to stay to long. Just long enough to say what he needed to say and the go. Banner would have enough to deal with after him so Steve saw no point in beating about the bush.

"I was wondering if some trust exercises might help us bond as a team. Spending more downtime together would be beneficial for the team."

Even to Steve that had sounded unnatural. Banner sighed, taking a seat, his head in his hands.

"I don't really remember anything when the Other Guy… appears."

Steve joined Banner on the couch. This had just become a lot harder.

"I'm guessing though that trust came up?"

"Yeah."

BANNER

They both sat in silence for a while. Neither one knowing what to do.

Bruce sighed again. He didn't really want to be having this conversation and knowing the team, they would each turn up at some point to have this conversation. So, figuring that he couldn't let the great Captain America sit confused on his couch all day, Bruce decided to say something.

"Team exercise won't help. I want to trust you. I just can't."

"I'm guessing those two guys trying to drug you didn't help." They both laughed.

"I'm used to it. It's not like they're going to stop."

STEVE

Steve thought over Banner's comment. He knew what it was like to be poked and prodded by people. But he had signed up for it. Bruce hadn't. He had an idea.

"If I could get them to stop would that help?"

Banner stared at him.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean not to look over my shoulder all the time would be nice." Banner looked at his feet. "I don't know what you'll be able to do though. Stark's tried everything and well he's the…"

"Great Tony Stark. Master of everything." Banner nodded and they laughed.

Steve stood up.

"Give me two days. And if it doesn't work, we'll try falling backwards into each other's arms."

"Thank you."

Steve nodded and then headed off to speak with some old friends. He still had some rather lovely letters, and pictures from back in the day.


	17. Chapter 17

BRUCE

Bruce watched as Steve left and decided that if he was to have a visit from every member of the team then he might as well have something to offer them.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Mr Stark is already on his way with some food. I believe he is bringing some pizza."

Of course, he is, thought Bruce. Tony was banned from even stepping foot in the kitchen, after the 'incident'.

"According to Mr Barton, after Mr Stark, Thor, Mr Barton himself, and then Miss Romanoff."

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S."

"I have also been told to let you have a nap between Mr Stark and Thor."

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S."

Bruce sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

TONY

Tony stood starring at the doorway pizza box in hand. He was usually Mr. Confident. It was a skill that had suddenly chosen to abandon him.

Not quite sure about what he should do, but knowing that if he didn't hurry up and knock then J.A.R.V.I.S would just announce him. Tony knocked. He contemplated running away when Bruce opened the door.

If anyone could make Tony feel guilty, then it was Bruce. And considering he'd just hulked out, Tony knew that the guy was probably feeling worse for wear.

He held out the pizza as a peace offering, and Bruce stepped aside to let him in.

BRUCE

Bruce waited for Tony to knock on the door. J.A.R.V.I.S had told him that the genius had been standing outside for ten minutes. Bruce was about to get up and open the door himself, when he heard the knock.

He opened the door and watched as Tony thrust the pizza at him. Stepping aside he let Tony into the room, not taking the pizza from him. It wasn't that he was being rude. It was just that he wasn't in the mood for food of any kind.

They both decided to sit at the island in the kitchen. Neither sure of what they were meant to do.

TONY

Not to sure what he was meant to be doing, Tony choose to take the same approach as Steve. Get straight to the point. And hope that Bruce wouldn't get upset or hulk out.

"I'm guessing Steve told you what happened."

"Yes." Bruce wasn't sure where this was going, but the sooner they got to the point, the sooner it would be over. "He mentioned a few things, that the Other Guy…." He waved his hand in front of is face, wishing that this would be over soon.

"Umm good." Tony looked down at his hands. He wasn't exactly good with emotions, and the thought that one of his friends didn't really trust him was hurting him. So, he went with what he thought would be the best and quickest way of getting Bruce to trust him. "So, for my part in getting you to trust us I figured I'd stop poking you, and trying to get you to hulk out."

Bruce flinched at that term. Tony watched him for a second, and then a light seemed to switch on in his brain.

"Stop saying hulk-out."

Bruce nodded.

Tony nodded back, and then rose. He had been wondering why they couldn't type hulk-out into any piece of tech, but guess he'd found the answer. Although, he was still sure that J.A.R.V.I.S had somehow played a role.

Tony opened the pizza box and took a slice. He offered one to Bruce, but the man refused. Explaining that eating wasn't really a good idea. Tony asked a few questions and Bruce, although at first uncomfortable, and a little unwilling to answer, opened up to him. They spent the next half hour talking, and discussing a formula for stronger painkillers for Bruce.

Looking at the clock Tony stood up. He knew that Thor was after him, and Bruce was already trying to hide his yawns. He should probably warn Barton that Bruce might be asleep by the time it's his turn. Although, knowing the archer that fact had already been factored in.

As he moved to leave, Tony turned to face Bruce, who hadn't moved from his spot at the island.

"I get why you don't trust us, and I'm not going to force you to. I just hope that someday you might trust us." They both looked at each other. "Now, I'm going to go hack into those agent's tech and do something."

Tony heard Bruce chuckle as he left. No, Bruce wasn't going to trust him straight away but, this was a start.


	19. Chapter 19

BRUCE

Bruce didn't even get five minutes to process what had happened with Stark, when Thor burst through the door. Engulfing him in a hug.

"Thor." He cried out. Thor dropped him.

"My friend, I am most sorry. What the Hulk said. I do not know what I must do to build that trust." Thor looked mostly worried, but also confused.

Bruce sighed. It wasn't like he and Thor did much together.

THOR

Thor had been pacing the hallway outside Banner's rooms ever since he'd seen Stark go in. He didn't really have a friendship with the doctor. If anything, Thor preferred the Hulk. Although, that feeling didn't seem to be mutual.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stark left muttering to himself about green hair dye. Sometimes that man reminded him of his brother.

Wanting not to think of his brother, Thor strode into Banner's rooms, and doing what seemed natural hugged the man. It was only when he heard his name did Thor realise that he was hurting Banner. After apologising, he and Banner just stood and starred at each other for a few minutes.

Neither knew what to say. And Thor wasn't sure how he was to earn Banner's trust.

"Thor. Does. Does your world. Does it have science?"

The question confused Thor for a moment. He could remember a few bits that looking back might have been science, but he wasn't to sure. It was more Loki's interest than his.

Thor suddenly saw a way to do what he should have done with his brother. He clasped Banner's shoulder, sending the doctor stumbling forwards.

"I will teach you of my world. And you might teach me of yours?"

"Of course, Thor."

Thor smiled and began to stride off.

"I shall return in a week with much knowledge my friend."


	20. Chapter 20

BRUCE

Bruce sighed to himself, and sat back down on a chair.

Thor often reminded him of the Hulk. There was a certain childish to them. Both seemed stupid on the surface, but both were more complex than many knew. And more intelligent to.

Sighing he placed his head in his hands.

He had dealt with three of the Avengers, and he was know left with Clint and Nat.

Clint was easy enough, Bruce had already started to trust the archer. He figured that they would have a quick chat. It was Nat that Bruce was worried about. He knew that she didn't trust him, and neither of them seemed to do anything but irritate the other.

Their first meeting really hadn't helped that fact.

Sighing he felt someone tap his shoulder. Bruce jumped but calmed down when he saw that it was Clint.

CLINT

The archer raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I told J.A.R.V.I.S that you were to sleep between Stark and Thor."

Bruce smiled and stood up.

"Thor had other ideas."

"I gathered." Clint threw one of Bruce's arms over his shoulder and slowly guided the man towards his bed. "Well, seeing as I'm pretty sure that we're good. We are good right."

"We're good."

"Then we can talk once you've slept. You've got Nat after me, and that probably isn't going to be much fun." They both laughed. Clint letting go of Bruce as they reached his bed. Bruce laid down and was asleep within seconds.

Clint moved back into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him. Nat was already sat on the sofa. She turned to watch as he grabbed them some food.

NAT

"I'm not that bad." She said after he handed her some pizza.

"Just play nice. That's all." She growled at him. "Even you can't threaten someone while eating pizza."

She glared at him. But that hadn't worked the first time, and it wasn't going to start working now.

"So, what do we do?" She asked. Normally she didn't mind waiting, but she wanted to get this thing over and done with as soon as possible.

Clint looked up at her, and reaching into his pocket pulled out a notebook. He tossed it to her and went back to his food.

"You." He said. "You read that, while I finish this food and finish my book." He picked up a book from beside him.

Nat rolled her eyes. She finished her last slice of pizza and opened the notebook. As she started to read, she also started to hope that Bruce wouldn't wake before she'd finished.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I started uni this year and have been doing a lot of coursework the last few weeks, so it took me longer to get these finished. There are a few more chapters left to go but not much longer before the end.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review. I love hearing from you guys and I enjoy reading your feedback.**

 **Again sorry for the wait but more coming soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bruce

Bruce awoke with a thump, as he rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. Within seconds both assassins had appeared by his side. Both holding various weapons.

Bruce would have laughed if he wasn't in pain.

He pushed himself up from the floor, as Clint and Nat re-hid their weapons. By the time he had stood up and found his glasses, Nat had disappeared into the other room.

Clint

Looking at the man in front of him it was hard to believe that he was the Hulk. If Clint hadn't seen the change then he wouldn't believe it.

"So," Clint paused and finding that he didn't know what to do with his hands stuck them in his pocket and continued, "How come the Hulk came out?"

Bruce shuffled a little and wrapped his arms around himself, tensing up.

"The two guys that came with Fury. They had a needle and some experim…" He stopped, not quite wanting to finish that last sentence.

Clint nodded. He could see why the Hulk had come out. The Hulk seemed to have a great need to protect Bruce from things he saw as a threat. Two strange men with a needle would do the trick.

"I'm going to go and yell at Fury and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents. That make us good."

"Yeah." Bruce nodded at him but didn't loosen his arms. Scared of facing Nat, "She won't bite you."

"That's not reassuring." Was shouted after him. He had two agents to scar for life. If Stark hadn't beaten him to it.


	22. Chapter 22

Nat

Nat watched as Clint left, muttering to himself. She waited for Banner to appear, knowing that he was as nervous as her about the meeting. She hadn't been sure what she was going to say to him when Clint had announced this 'scheme', and she had become even less sure after reading the notebook.

Normally she was good at reading people and controlling situations. But Nat had no idea what was going to happen.

Bruce

Bruce watched Clint leaved and smiled at the thought of him shouting at Fury. He'd get Tony to hack the CCTV in S.H.I.E.L.D for him later.

Knowing that if he waited any longer than Nat would either come and find him or he would never leave the room, he left the bedroom. Regretting it as soon as he saw his notebook on the sofa.

By Nat.

 **I broke my laptop and had to get a new one which is why its taken so long for me to post this. Please review and let me know what you think.**

MORE IS COMING. WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT TODAY BUT I WANT TO EDIT IT FOR A LITTLE LONGER TO MAKE IT BETTER. IT WILL BE OUT IN THE NEXT DAY OR TWO. THANK YOU FOR WAITING.


	23. Chapter 23

NAT

"Where did you get that?"

The question was pointless. They both knew that Clint had given her the notebook.

Nat watched as Banner made his way into the kitchen. She followed, bringing the offending book. He bustled about the kitchen, opening cupboards and drawers, making them both. More out of a need to do something, rather than a want for tea. His hands twitched as he poured the tea. So much that he ended up spilling boiling water over his hand.

BRUCE

He grabbed a tea towel and moved towards the sink. Running into Nat who had a cold tea towel in her hands. They tripped, and she fell on top off him. The wet towel smacking him in the face.

Laughing Bruce lifted the wet towel off his face and wrapped his hand up. Then taking Nat's hand allowed himself to be helped up.

"Thanks." He was still giggling, and Nat's expression really wasn't helping. "I'm sorry. This… this is stupid."

"The tea or us."

Spies really knew how to kill a mood, Bruce thought to himself. She looked so tense, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm not good at this. Relationships, being around other people."

"Neither am I."

"So, what do we do?"

NAT

He had put the question to her this time. Scientist, she thought, logical about everything and everyone.

"We could follow Clint's advice and talk?"

"Ok." He moved to hand her one of the cups. She stepped in front of him.

"You sit. I'll…" She wasn't sure what. What she wanted to do was give the man some food. But she wasn't to sure how he would react to the suggestion. Plus, she didn't know what to cook. She could cook, the basics, raised on food as a necessity meant that she didn't know many recipes.

Nat felt a pan being pushed into her hands. Banner had pulled a few ingredients out while she'd been thinking.

"I know you had pizza, but I am guessing that Clint had most of it."

Chuckling she took the pan and put it on a low heat.

For the next hour and a half Bruce taught her a stew he learnt while on the run in Asia. While they cooked, well Nat cooked, and Bruce tended to his hand, then cooked. They spent the time comparing their stories from their childhood and their time before the Avengers.

They never once referred to the notebook or the fact that they both had deep mistrust for the other. For the next few evenings nothing outside that kitchen mattered.

They cooked and then they ate. Enjoying each others company.


	24. Chapter 24

It wasn't until Bruce began to yawn, he tried hiding it at first, that Nat thought to look at the time. It wasn't to late, but it had been a long day. So, she poked and prodded Banner into his bedroom. He made her promise to leave him with the washing up and that she would get some sleep herself.

Doctor first, scientist second, she thought.

She had agreed, on the promise that he would teach her another recipe.

"I'll teach you one of my mother's." He said, while practically being pushed into his bedroom.

Quick goodnights were said and they both went to bed, separately.

Clint was the first to pick up on the looks they gave each other when the other person wasn't looking. He was also the first to notice that they were eating at least once or twice a week together in one of their kitchens. It didn't bother him. In fact, he found it rather amusing. That two people, with the least normal lives, backgrounds and jobs, were falling for each other in one of the most normal ways. Over food.

He watched as they sat on one of the sofa's together, the Avengers were finally having their James Bond part 7 movie marathon night (3 months after the Hulk broke up the last attempt.) Nat was pointing out were Bond was going wrong, while Bruce suggesting improvements to some of Q's gadgets.

Clint had seen Nat flirt with some of the most beautiful people in the world. But he'd never seen her act like a schoolgirl with a crush around any of them. But somehow a slightly odd scientist had managed to get one of the world's most feared spies, cuddling on a sofa, tripping over words, and blushing. (The last one annoyed Clint a little, as he'd spent the last decade at least, trying to get Nat to blush.)

It was all rather sweet. Until Tony threw a piece of popcorn in Bruce's mouth, causing him to choke. At the same moment Fury turned up, with Phil this time, and an unknown accountant. Which brought the Hulk out, again.

So, after dumping their popcorn and drinks over Stark, both Nat and Clint followed after the Hulk on his rampage against Stark Towers.

 **Hope that you like the ending. So sorry that it took so long. I took a bit of time of from writing to deal with a few things. Nothing serious, mostly uni wise. Thank you so much for waiting for this. I have a few Clint and Bruce, and Nat and Bruce stories in the works. But for now I am finishing off my current Arrow and Constantine story, and I have a 007 one that should be up in a week or two.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and making it to the end. Let me know what you think, your feedback is always amazing and I am going to try and reply to all of it.**

 **Thank you again. :)**


End file.
